Mystic Wolf International Seaport
Mystic Wolf International Seaport Airport (ICAO: SLMW) is a public airport located on the eastern half of the Meto X region in central Nautilus . The facility serves as the headquarters of the Mystic Wolf Charter airline and for all other major airlines in the Second Life Grid. Landing Advisories *Airport is now open to the pubic *Approach is water landing from the West from Ahabs Haunt and takeoff is East from landing lights, its a single landing water strip. *''No public rez zone'': There is no Public rez zone, but can drop your aircraft there for 10mins . *Public helipads two on Heilcopter Towers(lighted) *ALSF2 Approach Lighting System *VASI visual approach slope indicator Background Following the closure of its previous tenant (Tag City Airport) in mid-August 2015 the 'Velinissimo' region was split vertically in half with each parcel becoming host to a separate airport - Mystic Wolf Airport occupying the western half and Southern Cross Regional Airport in the eastern part. Former manager of Tag City Airport, Trista Banx, continues to remain the sole owner of the 'Velinissimo' region, preserving it for aviation and water sport themed activities, and plays a role in the region's management, development and evolution. Created by Jimmyson Bracula and Lady Diana Bracula, Mystic Wolf International Airport features a more modern experience with a full service charter theme including a refuelling station, ATC tower, terminal lobby,coffee shop. The a add-on was built with two extra floors was added. second floor with lounge sitting, working Boston Pub Bar, working pool table, clothing store,third floor with public helipads.Runway was wide to handle A318 and a extra fuel station added to handle the load.A working automantic pushback system tractor, for pushing back aircraft before start up and working security gates to reduce wear scripts. On Sept 12 2015 ,the final move for Mystic Wolf Charters main headquarters building is now located there with 11 ticket counter locations thru out Blake Sea, Nautilus , Satori, Corsica areas. There second HQ is located at Second Norway SNO AIrport.The airport also services three other airlines and private company and turned itself into a FBO airport for all major airlines in SL. On October 8th , Mystic Wolf Charter shut the airport for a total remodel, of the airport. The airport was raised to make the runway more safer, a larger terminal was added with jetway for the larger jet airliners,newer shops , a fully lounge/dinner, was built by scratch , two bay hanger was built to house any aircraft up to D318 and 727(only one known in SL and was built for Mystic Wolf's newest D318), newer offices etc.Out most look of the remodel was the terminal building, with working security gates, larger ticket desks, two gates, gate 1 for smaller aircraft boarding and gate 2 with working jet bridge and jetway for the larger D318,727, and newer aircraft coming out soon. There was also added a Bistro restaurant, game room with working pool table, Greedy table and snack vendors, a gift shop and under constriction , a working subway. Just added was also a working fire station and sars rescue team. The opening was done on October 31, 2015 on Halloween night with flights coming in from Norway airport. On Feb 8th 2016,Due to regions surrounding the old airport having to many security orbs and other problems ,Mystic Wolf Charter CEO jimmyson Bracula, decided to move the airport and change it into a seaport/ beach resort ,located in Meto X Region. The seaport can handle seaplanes , sailing boats and helicopters of all sizes and resort part has Welcome Center, mooring poles jet skis ,Boardwalk with rides and games and huge beach to relaxing on, Mystic Wolf Charter main hub is location is now at Second Norway SNO AIrport Airlines The following list includes all airlines who maintain a presence at Mystic Wolf International Airport or operate scheduled services to and from the facility as of November 2015. Other non-scheduled charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. *Eagle Airways. *Jazz Airways. *Mystic Wolf Charter. *island Hoppers Air Charters Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Tri-color visual approach slope indicator (VASI). *ALSF2 Approach Lighting System *Airport beacon. *boat slips for seaplanes *ATC Tower with bot *Refuel station(Dani) *beach island resort *working terminal building General facilities *Mid-sized terminal building with: **Passenger waiting lounge and bar. **Bistro restaurant **game room **Ticket counters for rent and to information **Hangers for rent **Second floor lounge with pool table ,bar ,sitting area ,clothing store **working coffee shop ,bar and snack area with sitting area **second floor helipads on top of jet way **waiting area's **Boardwalk with games and rides **Resort Welcome Center **Spa **Jet Skis **Mooring and pier for sailing boats See also *Southern Cross Regional Airport __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Nautilus Category:Superior Services Airports Category:Closed Airports Category:Closed Airports (Nautilus)